The Battle For The Rifts
by Claws1002002
Summary: This is a story about a battle that takes place in the Odessey time it's really good check it out


The Battle For The Rift  
  
In a land of dragons and majestic creatures there lies a rift, a rift called the earth rift. This rift can help whoever controls it control the entire world. This story is about the battle for this rift between the Nantuko's and the Dragons. The Dragons control the mountains, the sky, and the swamps. While the Wise Nantuko tribes control the Forests and the plains. So far the Dragons have a high command on the land building vast armies of warriors. Yet the Dragons keep the land they control calmed and controlled and the people are happy with there ruler Emperor Drake the 12th. So the question is who should control the rifts and the fate of the world itself.  
  
"Sire the last batch of Fire Bolt dragons you have requested are ready for flight," announced Shen the top commander of the Dragoon battalions. "Yes, finally our army is ready to attack those plagued mantis people, those Nantuko's, send the new army to burn the Junily forests to the ground," ordered Drake. As the army approached the borders of the forest arrows started to fly from the Nantuko border patrols. They were unaware that what they where fighting were an elite species of dragon, a species so powerful they bared the names Fire Bolts. One of the frontal soldiers swooped down and fired a huge blast of fire at the small patrol instantly incinerating them. The Fire Bolts rained fire on the forest burning everything that didn't have scales.  
  
"Sire the raid was a success the Fire Bolts burned the forests and all that inhabited them, and the elves the puny weaklings have decided to surrender," laughed Shen. "We'll then the elves will prove useful in the hatcheries, as food, send all the elves to the slave cages have them stripped then torched to raw material, then feed the Fire Bolts, they deserve a piece of what they kill," declared Drake. So the elves were burnt down by the incinerator dragons and were fed to the Fire Bolts as a prize for there fine work. The rest of the remaining elves where sent to the ash fields to harvest the fresh ash which the Dragons fed upon. The forest the Fire Bols burnt will feed the Dragons for years to come.  
  
"Ready the army," commanded Drake, "I need the Fire Bolts air born, the Nantuko's are attacking, they have manta dons they must not breach the main stockade." So the Fire Bolts where issued there commands and they flew off towards the incoming army. The Nantuko's where prepared they launched a volley of specially designed nets which would disable the Fire Bolts. Instantly twenty Fire Bolts where downed by the nets. The remaining sixty Fire Bolts launched a volley of flaming napalm from the glands in there mouths. The napalm hit like a storm of fire burning the manta dons skin and causing them to rampantly thrash killing all the Nantuko's in there way. The Nantuko's countered by mounting there eagles and flying to attack the Fire Bolts. The Nantuko's would fly over the Fire Bolts and drop down on them. They would then slice open the dragon's backs killing the dragons. The war of the air was a loss by both sides. The injured Fire Bolts would soon be burned alive by there own flaming blood the Nantuko's where plagued by the dead manta dons causing there population to drop. The Dragons had only a sad ten Fire Bolts remaining and the hatcheries where full too max capacity with new eggs. But the Dragons where low on ash and they needed that to survive. The dragons started to burn there allies forests.  
  
The Dragons destroyed the Dwarves colonies feeding off all the ash they could find. They slaughtered the goblins and stole there food stores. The Dragons now had a strong army of thirty Fire Bolt's. But the Nantuko's cured the plague and where designing a new weapon called the shadows sphere which would instantly destroy any Dragon it touched. They also have a partial control of the earth rift witch gave them control of the regrowth of the forests. But the Dragons destroyed all of the forests except the Dil Norg shi lands which was where the Nantuko strong hold was located.  
  
"I want the army on rout to the Nantuko strong hold we will take them with the fire storm," declared Drake. "But sire the fire storm dragons are not ready they are still in training!" "I want them air born Shen now do it or we will use you as ash supplement!" "Yes sire," replied Shen. The fire storms took high orbit over the Nantuko complex they awaited the order to rain the fire. While the Fire Bolt's along with Drake flew out of firing range of the Nantuko's. "Rain the fire!" Screeched Drake. The Fire Storms then fired a payload of molten rock from the glands witch plummeted towards the complex. The Fire Bolts closed in. As they approached the Nantuko's fired the new spheres they shot down five dragons on site. But the molten rock hit the complex and destroyed the main defenses. As the molten rock falls it hardens into a solid rock witch bashes through the complex killing all it hits. The complex was left in rubble the remaining Nantuko's where incinerated and the Earth Rift was taken by the Dragons. But in the depths of the complex there lies a new breed of creature never seen before. This creature is the Nantuko's last hope, this "Wurm" is the last hope that the Dragons will be destroyed and the earth rift will be saved and the world will be calmed once more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
